1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to evaluating typological characteristics of the body, in particular, characteristics of appearance such as, for example, brilliance, color, and cutaneous relief.
2. Description of the Background
Dermatoscopes with a magnifying system and integrated lighting sources are known. Such dermatoscopes, however, are not designed to deliver an image other than a mere magnification of the zone under observation. In addition, the lighting characteristics can vary from one dermatoscope to another. This variation is not of great significance when the purpose is to observe a defect of the skin, but is unsatisfactory when the purpose is to evaluate the characteristics of appearance, such as, for example, brilliance or color.
Complex systems using video cameras or other electronic sensors are also known, as described, for example, in European patent application EP-A-0 655 211 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,000. Those systems are relatively expensive and are ill-suited for widespread distribution, e.g., for use at all points of sale of a product or to enable members of the public to perform evaluations on themselves.